Fairy Fail!
Chapter 1 The gang were preparing for their journey, and Kandalee and Mimi were preparing for the Contest. Suddenly, Kandalee got a PokéGear call from her dad. "Hey, Kandalee, mind getting down to the airport?" "Sure." Kandalee hung up. "William, mind watching Hunter while I'm gone?" William nodded, Hunter jumped onto William's back. He was able to support him. "Thanks!" Kandalee replied. She then ran off to the airport. After reaching it, she met up with Jason. Meanwhile, William got his Azelf to use Psychic to support Hunter. At the airport, a woman emerged from an airplane with a little girl in a pink dress. Kandalee started waving. "Hey! Over here!" The girl was with a poodle-like Pokémon, as William got out his Pokedex, as Hunter looked at the dex William was holding. "Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting kings who ruled the Kalos region in ancient times." his Pokedex chimed. Kandalee bent down to the girl's height. "Hi!" The girl turned away, stunning and angering Kandalee. "How rude" William muttered to himself. "Exactly," Kandalee replied. The woman spoke. "Wonderful to see you and your.... Kids, Jason. This is Brianna." "Good to see you, too, Carol." William and Hunter both pouted, so did Makie, Negi and Nodoka. "Anyway," Carol said, "mind watching Brianna?" "I....guess......" "As long as she's nice to me," Hunter said. Chapter 2 "There's the Pokémon Contest, Kandalee. Are you planning to participate in this one?" William asked her. "You know the answer to that question," Kandalee replied, smiling. "Showcases are better," Brianna piped up. Kandalee looked annoyed. "If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it." Brianna and Kandalee began to argue with sparks coming from their eyes, then a boy arrived into the scene. "Who are you?" Kandalee asked. "I'm Mikey" the boy said, His bag appeared to have four full pokeballs in it. Brock moved closer to Kandalee, taking her hand. He made the "I'm watching you" sign at Mikey. Mikey sweatdropped. Kandalee laughed nervously. "Trust me, he wouldn't hurt a fly." "Who's your partner, Mikey" William asked him. Mikey grabbed a Pokéball out of his bag and sent out a Sliggoo "She's my partner" he said. Hunter gripped William. "Don't those eat people?" "I don't think so" William said as he got out his Pokedex and pointed to Sliggoo. "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon and the evolved form of Goomy. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and noises." His Pokedex chimed. Hunter shook his head. "Jacob told me a story once about someone who got eaten by a Sliggoo." Kandalee raised her eyebrows at Jacob. "Is this true?" Mikey's Sliggoo got annoyed by that insult. "It tried eating my foot once, but it wasn't very acidic at the time, so no harm done." Mikey said. Kandalee began chasing Jacob around. "HOW IS SHE NEVER MAD AT YOU?!" Jacob yelled at William. "Check this out, Mikey" William summoned his own Goodra. Jacob finally found refuge. "What are you doing?" Mimi asked. "Shut up and hide me!" Jacob hissed at her. Mikey got out his Pokedex. "First let's resolve this issue on the Sliggoo, Im just gonna go through all the entries on Sliggoo" Mikey said "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon and the evolved form of Goomy. It uses a highly acidic and sticky liquid that can disolve anything to drive away opponents." the Pokedex said "and there's two more here we haven't heard" Mikey said "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon and the evolved form of Goomy. Due to it's toothlessness, this Pokémon sprays its highly acidic mucous on it's Prey to melt it, once melted it slurps them up" The Pokedex said "And this last entry basically says it may disolve it's friends without intention" Mikey said. Kandalee bent to Hunter's height. "So it does eat people, but it doesn't mean to," she said. Hunter still decided to keep his distance, just in case. "It also says that Sliggoo's eyes have devolved so it can't see anything" William told him. Kandalee decided to scan Goodra's entry to show Mikey. "Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra is very friendly, and one of its hugs can cover its Trainer with a sticky slime." Her Pokedex chimed. "Huh..." Mikey said "OH! I forgot to say my Sliggoo is very bad at keeping it's mucous acidic" Chapter 3 Kandalee was pampering her Sylveon and Drowzee, ready for the contest. She was trying to clean Drowzee's trunk, but he kept moving it around. "Drowzee, stop moving your trunk!" "Drow." (Sorry, but it tickles.) Mikey had some sort of container for testing acidity of things and had his Sliggoo spray its mucus on it. William's Goodra approached Mikey's Sliggoo. "Goo Goo dra goodra dra!" (What's wrong with the mucus, Sliggoo?) "Slig goo Sliggo Slig" (Just testing the acidity of it) Mikey waited a few seconds and got results "The mucus is about as acidic as soda!, it's safe!" he exclaimed. Porygon-Z floated over to Mikey. "Ehh ehh ehh, ehh ehh ehhh ehh?" (Why do you need to check more often?) "Because I don't know how acidic the mucus is," Mikey replied. Mikey's Sliggoo started eating some leaves off of a bush. Kandalee dazzled the audience with Drowzee and Sylveon's combination. After her performance was over, she rejoined her friends until the battle portion. Brianna was whispering something to Brock... Mikey was training his Sliggoo with his alolan Riachu. The results were revealed, both Kandalee, Mimi and Brianna, and a random trainer had all made past the appeal rounds. Brianna smirked at Kandalee. Chapter 4 Kandalee was using Sylveon and Drowzee to battle Brianna as she sent out Cacturne and.... MALAMAR! Kandalee looked somewhat nervous, remembering her last encounter with a Malamar... Meanwhile Mikey was still training his Sliggoo, but now with a Zygarde 10% Ash and co. watch Kandalee's contest battle, Makie got out Kandalee's Pokedex, as Kandalee request to look after it during her contest. "Cacturne, the Scarecrow Pokémon and the evolved form of Cacnea. It rarely moves during the day, but is active once the temperature drops at night." Kandalee's Pokedex chimed was Makie scanned it. Drowzee used Dazzling Gleam, but Cacturne retaliated with Leech Seed. "Sylveon, use Moonblast on Cacturne" "Cacturne, Energy Ball." Sylveon and Cacturne both knocked themselves out. The X's were shown. "Oh no..." Kandalee said. "Sylveon and Cacturne are both unable to battle!" "This is bad," Brock stated. "Since Malamar's a Dark-type Pokémon, its moves will be effective against Drowzee, who's a Psychic-type." "Dark Pulse....." Brianna sneered. Drowzee was hit, but was able to get back up. However, he was exhausted. "Drow......Drow......Drow......Drow" "Poor Drowzee's getting tired" William said in concern. Drowzee's fist glowed and was heading for Malamar. Brianna smirked at Kandalee. "Hyper Beam." The attack hit poor Drowzee so hard that he smashed into a wall, swirly-eyed. "DROWZEE!!!" She yelled. Everyone gasped in horror. The X's were shown. Kandalee groaned in defeat as she rejoined her friends. "Drowzee, return...." she recalled Drowzee back into its ball, then looked at the ball and smiled softly. "You battled really well, and I'm proud of you. Now you deserve a nice long rest." Brock took her hand. "Can I... Talk to you?" "Sure." He led her away from the others. "I know you've been cheating with Cilan." "N-no, I haven't..." "Yes, you have." His voice got progressively angrier as he spoke. "Brianna told me." Kandalee was slightly teary. "G-go ask Cilan yourself! H-h-he'll tell you the truth!" "WAIT!" William yelled. "Brianna lied!" Brianna tried to act cute. "I was just trying to-" Hunter threw himself at her, throwing punches while she screamed. William whispered something to Drowzee. They both looked at her cheekily. Drowzee began to use Hypnosis on Brianna. Brianna promptly fell asleep, and Brock smiled. Kandalee put her head on his shoulder. "Drow zee drow" ("Serves you right!") Brianna pouted in her sleep. A little while later, it was the finals between Mimi and Brianna. Brianna summoned Tentacruel and Furfrou. Kandalee got out her Pokedex to scan Tentacruel. "Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Tentacool. Known as "The Gangster of the Sea.", Tentacruel uses its tentacles to capture prey and holds it until weakened from poison." Her Pokedex chimed. Both Kandalee and her Skorupi, who was watching the Contest with her, looked amazed and nervous. "Claydol, Swanna, It's showtime!" Mimi called as she summoned Claydol and Swanna. "Laaaay" "Waaaan" "How did Ducklett evolve?" Kandalee asked. "Mimi wanted to get back at Brianna, so she trained her Ducklett. The bond was so strong that Ducklett evolved." "Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength," Kandalee's Pokédex chimed. "Swanna, use Brave Bird on Furfrou. And Claydol, used Psybeam on Tentacruel." Mimi called. But Claydol took no notice and went for Hyper Beam instead, Swanna on the other hand obliged her move and used Brave Bird. "Furfrou use Charge Beam, and Tentacruel use Hyper Beam" Mimi who looked petrified, watched her Pokemon get hit a huge blast, Charge Beam struck Swanna, Hyper Beam blasted Claydol, both slam in the floor swirly-eyed, The X's were shown. "Swanna and Claydol are unable to battle, which means Brianna clean sweeps the Melemele Contest with a stunning victory" Brianna won the ribbon, leaving Mimi mortified. Kandalee placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "At least I lost too, right...?" Mimi was still in shock, then she broke down crying. Looking somewhat awkward, Kandalee hugged her friend. "It's fine, there are other Contests, right?" She looked at Jacob. Her face read, "She's your girlfriend, help me out!" But Mimi had disappeared, she had ran off to a lake somewhere. Chapter 5 Mimi sat by a lake, looking cold and miserable. Claydol had been released, so he was absent. Mimi felt something, then she was knocked out cold. Then she came to, as she was surrounded by Furfrou's Double Team. "What the...?" Furfrou was about to fire a Charge Beam at her. "Gyaaaaah" she screamed, until..... Claydol appeared, and used Psybeam to stop Charge Beam. "Cl-Claydol!? But why!?" she gasped. "Clay dol..." (I'm sorry...") "What for?" she asked. "Clay clay..." (For being disobedient...) "Mimi..." called a voice, which was William and the rest of the gang. "You okay?" Jacob called. "I"m fine" Mimi smiled. "Hehehehe" called two voices. Jessie, James, Meowth appeared and...... "WO BUFFET!" "You're in my way, blobbo" called a voice, pushing Wobbuffet, revealed to be Brianna. "I wouldn't put it past you, you little brat," Kandalee muttered. "Gloom, help me out!" William called as he summoned it. Kandalee got out her Pokedex. "Gloom, the Weed Pokémon and the evolved form of Oddish. It gives off a powerful aroma that can cause those to smell it to faint from two miles away." Her Pokedex chimed. "Looks strong..." she thought. Brianna sent her Tentacruel and Cacturne, and Mimi sent her Claydol. "Gloom, Razor Leaf" "Claydol, Hyper Beam." "Bullet Seed, Cacturne. and Tentacruel use Bubble Beam" "Claydol, Psybeam." All attacks collided making an explosion. Gloom charges towards Cacturne. "What's Gloom doing?" Hunter asked. Gloom attacked with Razor Leaf in close range, hitting Cacturne. Hunter smiled. "Dark Pulse" Brianna called to Cacturne. The Dark Pulse smacked Gloom to the floor next to Claydol. "Gloom, can you still go on?" William asked her. Gloom nodded in response. "Gloom.." (Yes..) "Dazzling Gleam" William called. Gloom used Dazzling Gleam, damaging Cacturne. "Needle Arm, and Hyper Beam" Claydol dodges Needle Arm, but poor Gloom got hit by a powerful Hyper Beam. Gloom had the Sun Stone hodden in its leaves. "Glooom.." Gloom smugged cheekily at Brianna as she pulled out her Sun Stone, the Sun Stone glows, then Gloom began to glow too. Gloom's flower split into two petals, the bottom part of Gloom's body became a hula/tutu-like body, as she evolved into Bellossom. "Bell Lossom!" "I think Gloom just evolved!" Hunter gasped "Into what?" Kandalee asked, as she got out her Pokedex. "Bellossom, the Flower Pokémon, and an evolved form of Gloom. When these Pokémon move, their delicate petals rub together, creating a pleasant sound. They are also known for their unique acrobatic dancing abilities." "Cool!" Kandalee said. Bellossom's petals on her head began to sparkle and glow. "What's Bellossom doing?" Bonnie asked. "Belllllllllll" she shouted as she charged up power. Brock figured out what Bellossom was doing. "Bellossom's charging up for Solar Beam!" "Solar Beam?" Kandalee got out her Pokedex again. "Solar Beam, Bellossom's strongest attack. Light is collected and formed into a powerful beam with intensive force," her Pokédex chimed. Bellossom fired her Solar Beam which blasted Furfrou into a tree, knocking it out. "Furfrou is unable to battle!" Brock declared. Bellossom joined her Petal Dance with Claydol's Hyper Beam, as Cacturne was falling, William called one more move. "Leaf Blade, maximum power, GO!!!!" William yelled. Bellossom's hand became a poweful green blade, and smacks Cacturne with full force. "CACTURNE!!! NO, IT CAN'T BE!!!!!" Brianna sceamed in horror. Bellossom made a perfect landing, and stopped her Leaf Blade. "Bell la" ("Checkmate!") Cacturne slammed to the ground, as the smoke clears, Cacturne had swirly eyes. "Cacturne is unable to battle! Mimi and William win!" Brock proclaimed. Suddenly, Bewear came up. It scooped up Team Rocket and carried them away. "We're being dragged off again!" Mimi, Jacob, William, Kandalee looked at another and they nodded. "Bellossom, use your Z-Move, Bloom Doom!" William and Bellossom sychronized the pose of the Grass Z-Move, Bloom Doom. Mimi and Claydol sychronized the pose of the Ground Z-Move, Tetonic Rage. Jacob and Gible sychronized the pose of the Dragon Z-Move, Devastating Drake. Kandalee and Clefable sychronized the pose of the Fairy Z-Move, Twinkle Tackle. Bloom Doom sent Brianna blasting off. "I'm BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!" *ping* Kandalee waved, smiling. "Bye!" Mimi turned to Claydol who turned to Mimi. "Clay clay?" (Maybe I can come back now?) Mimi nodded. "Alright, but in one condition tho" "Clay clay?" (And whats that?) "Please listen to my instructions, and always obey my comment" Claydol thought for a moment, then it nodded in response. It floated over to her and hugged Mimi who hugged it back. The gang all smiled. Category:Episodes focused on a Pokemon Contest Category:Episodes focused on Kandalee Category:Episodes focused on Mimi Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves